Addict
by Deyline
Summary: Le mariage de John approche. Face à ce changement soudain de vie, Sherlock va être déstabilisé. John compte-il plus qu'il ne le croit ? Mais surtout vas-il accepter qu'il compte autant ? Venez suivre cette enquête pas comme les autres de notre cher Sherlock Holmes.
1. Reflexion

**Bonjour a tous !**

**Cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écris de fanfiction, et ceci est la première que je fais sur Sherlock. Je tiens surtout à remercier Mokona-au-chocopyuh, qui a, à la sueur de son front, tout fait pour que mes temps concordent.**

**J'espère réellement que cette fanfiction vous plaira, ne sachant pas combien de chapitre je compte faire par la suite.**

**Disclaimers : Sherlock n'est pas à moi, déjà parce que je serais entre les mots d'amours et les insultes. Et ensuite parce que cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait déclaré sa flamme a notre petit hérisson.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>« Écoute, Sherlock, c'est le plus grand et le plus important jour de ma vie... »<p>

Sherlock retroussa le nez et prit un air pensif, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, John le coupa.

« Non, ça l'est ! Ça l'est...Et je veux le passer avec les deux personnes que j'aime et auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde. »

« Oui. »

Le silence de Sherlock laissa John comprendre qu'il n'avait pas était assez clair, il le rompit donc.

« Donc Mary Morstan... »

« Oui. »  
>John soupira, devant rompre une nouvelle fois ce même silence pesant.<p>

« Et...toi. »

Suite a ces paroles, plus un murmure ne résonnait dans la pièce. Sherlock le fixait avec un visage...impassible ? Ou bien était-ce de l'incompréhension ? John ne savait pas trop, mais il n'osait pas poser la question. Il n'osait même pas prononcer un mot de plus.

Il ne pouvait pas se douter que dans la boîte crânienne de Sherlock, des tas de questions étaient en train d'être traitées.

Il ne pouvait pas se douter que si Sherlock était entrain de le fixer d'un air absent, c'était parce que dans sa tête le temps venait de s'arrêter.

Mary. Pourquoi Mary ?

Si Sherlock n'avait pas disparu durant ces deux années...et surtout si John n'avait pas était désespéré, aurait-il rencontré cette femme ? Cette femme qui venait de réduire a néant la situation idéale de Sherlock : Un travail plus qu'exaltant, un assistant/colocataire qui le supportait et l'acceptait, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Sherlock avait toujours eu conscience qu'il faisait fuir les petites amies de John comme un ventilateur faisait s'envoler des feuilles de papier. Et cela ne le lui déplaisait pas plus que cela, au contraire même.

Dans la tête de Sherlock, quelqu'un venait de faire tomber une pile de cartons bien ordonnés, et ses idées étaient embrouillées.

Voulait-il simplement que John se marie, le laissant avec sa vieille amie la Solitude ? Cette même Solitude qui l'avait toujours accompagnée jusqu'au jour de leur rencontre.

Il ne voulait pas que John parte.

Il ne voulait pas laisser partir John.

« Sherlock ? »

Depuis plus de 30 secondes, Sherlock était resté immobile. Voyant la posture qu'avait adopté son ami, et son léger sourire gêné, il était évident que John était mal a l'aise.

« ...ça commence a faire peur. » poursuivit John, espérant une réaction.

Sherlock se concentra sur autre chose. Il ne voulait pas se tourmenter sur ce sujet. Ce sujet qu'il avait évité, depuis qu'il avait comprit qui était Mary pour John.

« Donc en fait...tu veux dire...je suis ton...»

« Témoin. »

« Meilleur ami ? »

Les voix de Sherlock et John se mêlèrent.  
>John fronça un sourcil, étonné de ce que Sherlock venait de lui dire. Étonné que ce soit la seule chose qu'il ai retenu.<p>

La bouche de Sherlock avait agit toute seule. Son ventre se noua. "Meilleur ami" un titre qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui, mais qui, soudainement, valait bien moins. John lui fit un sourire sincère.

« Bien sûr que tu l'es. »

Irrité. Voilà ce que Sherlock était, irrité. Mais la vrai question était, qu'est ce qui l'irritait ? Que John lui demande d'être son témoin, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir un discours – du moins, un discours n'étant pas en lien avec un cadavre ou un meurtre ? Que John se marie, le laissant seul avec madame Hudson ? Ou que John vienne a l'instant de le nommer son... meilleur ami ?

Il haïssait ce terme, qui le laissa silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'accepte finalement la requête de John. Ce dernier avait vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec Sherlock, enfin plus que d'habitude. Il ne posa néanmoins pas de question.

Il sortit, pour apprendre à Mary la bonne nouvelle. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit.

Sherlock se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Il passa ses mains de son visage jusqu'à son cuir chevelu, comme il le ferait avec de l'eau froide. Accompagnant son geste d'un soupir soulagé. Soulagé du départ de John. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond. Mécaniquement, il attrapa sa balle et la fit rebondir de façon régulière sur ce dernier, sans le lâcher du regard.

Que venait-il de lui arriver ? Maladie neurologique ? Non. Les symptômes ne correspondaient pas. Sherlock prit son propre pouls, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de l'ordre de la psychomotricité qui clochait. Celui-ci allait légèrement plus vite que d'habitude mais rien d'extraordinaire. Du moins, rien qui ne valait vraiment la peine d'y prêter attention. Aucun autre symptôme. L'idée d'une quelconque maladie pouvait donc être mise de côté.

Sherlock essaya de reprendre calmement la situation. John lui avait demandé, maladroitement, d'être son témoin. Maladroitement car il avait dû se répéter plusieurs fois avant que Sherlock ne le comprenne. Donc c'était qu'il avait mal évalué la capacité de compréhension de la situation de Sherlock, c'était donc John qui était dans l'erreur.

Ensuite...ensuite plus rien.

L'histoire des billets d'avion de madame Carlton lui traversa alors l'esprit. Cliente au physique plus grossier que son langage. Ces billets qui avait été, malencontreusement, jetés dans un feu de cheminé. L'incendiaire ? Nul autre que ce cher monsieur Carlton, poussé par l'une de ses maîtresses n'appréciant guère qu'il offre un voyage romantique a sa femme.

Sherlock secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de toutes sorte de pensées parasite tel que celle-ci.

Sans décoller le regard du plafond, il attrapa un patch de nicotine et se le colla sur le bras. Il ferma ses yeux et soupira un bon coup, comme pour évacuer le stress. Mais au lieu de cela, il évacua certaines pensées, certains souvenir. Il se concentra sur son "enquête" en cours. Ses mains se joignirent, comme pour une prière. Mais loin de lui cette idée saugrenue. Cela l'aidait simplement à se concentrer.

En oubliant le fait, qu'après le mariage, il se retrouverait seul dans son appartement au 221B Baker Street, qu'est ce qui le dérangeait tant dans l'idée du mariage de John ?

« Bien sûr...tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Sherlock se colla un autre patch sur le bras en repensant a cette phrase.

"Meilleur ami", c'était tout ?

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, Sherlock s'attendait à bien plus qu'à un « meilleur ami ». Sa main entra en contacte avec son front brutalement. Concentration.

Était-ce sa récente, et faible, sociabilisation qui le faisait penser ainsi ?

Sans doute. Bien que Sherlock ne comprenne pas grand chose à l'être humain et aux codes sociaux, cela semblait évident qu'il lui fallait se poser des questions sociologique.

Voilà, la vrai véritable équation était : Qu'est ce qui poussait Sherlock à vouloir que John reste ?

Sentiment d'amitié ? Peur de la solitude. Réflexe animal...n'est-ce pas ?

Or, ce qui faisait que l'homme n'était pas complètement un animal, c'est qu'il ne suivait pas toujours ses instincts primaires. En l'occurrence, ses instincts de meute. L'homme faisait des choix. Il n'avait pas besoin de survivre, mais de vivre. Du moins, était-ce vrai pour le 21ème siècle.

En se reposant la question, il n'était pas nécessaire pour Sherlock de retenir John. Il sentirait un manque évident, mais un simple manque de présence et non de la présence de John en particulier. Ce sentiment lui passerait et il pourrait à nouveau cesser de dépendre de quiconque. Problème résolu.

Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, comme pour les arracher. Un petit soupir de rage lui fit légèrement racler sa gorge. Sa balle retomba sur son front, et il la laissa continuer sa course jusqu'au sol sans s'en occuper.

Il ajouta un patch de plus sur son bras.

Il savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Il savait pertinemment que ces deux années, passé à faire le mort, lui avaient fait retrouver une solitude encore plus grande qu'avant sa rencontre avec John. Le fait d'avoir connu ce que c'était « d'être deux » lui avait manqué. Plusieurs fois il avait même oublié à qui il parlait, appelant John la personne à côté de lui... Qui se trouvait être Mycroft. Celui-ci n'en tenait pas rigueur, mais soupirait a chaque fois que cela arrivait.

Un patch de plus.

Conclusion : John l'affaiblissait.

Il l'empêchait d'être comme il avait toujours été : un détective solitaire.

Solution : Son mariage avec Mary lui laisserait l'espace nécessaire pour ne plus avoir de point faible.

Un patch de plus.

Ce serait le mieux.

Un patch de plus.

Mais, tout ceci n'était qu'un masque, une façade.  
>Ce que voulait Sherlock, réellement, il le savait.<p>

Ce qu'il voulait... Il éprouverait presque de la honte à y penser.

Le grand Sherlock Holmes, à l'esprit impénétrable, aux mystères les plus grandioses, à la logique et rationalité épatante, avait peur que quelqu'un lise dans son esprit a l'instant.

Ce que voulait Sherlock c'est...

Un patch de... Non. Plus de patchs.

Sherlock détourna les yeux du plafond, pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait réellement plus de patchs.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il posa ses mains sur son torse et fit mine de dormir.

Ce que Sherlock voulait c'est John.


	2. Action

John entra dans le salon.

- Sherlock ?

Son premier réflexe fut de regarder dans la cuisine. Au cas où Sherlock serait entrain de titiller les membres, presque décomposés, d'un non-donneur anonyme. Mais la cuisine était vide.

En tournant la tête, il vit son ami tout simplement endormi, dans son fauteuil. Cela ne l'étonna pas tellement. Il s'approcha en touchant légèrement son visage, avec le journal roulé qu'il tenait dans la main. Vérifiant que Sherlock dormait réellement. Il eu le droit a un coup de main, repoussant son journal, un grognement et un œil mécontent posé sur lui.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas si Mary vient pour que l'on organise le mariage tous les trois ?

L'œil de Sherlock se referma.

- Pourquoi me le demander, puisque tu l'as déjà invitée ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de John. Tout en gardant cette expression amusée, ses yeux furent distraits par l'ombre d'un oiseau qui venait de passer par la fenêtre.  
>Sherlock rouvrit brièvement l'œil pour regarder son ami sourire, puis le referma aussitôt. Il sourit a son tour, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison.<p>

Lorsque John souriait, on pouvait presque voir des fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. Elles n'était en réalité que des imperfections du visage de John.

C'était la première fois que Sherlock remarqua que, justement, il avait avait fait attention à ce détail sur le visage de John.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme si une mouche venait de se poser sur son front, et secoua légèrement la tête, faisant s'envoler cette mouche fictive.

John s'assit en face de Sherlock, et resta à le regarder un petit moment.

Sherlock tourna la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je te regarde juste.

John haussa les épaules, aussi posé qu'à son habitude. Voyant que cela dérangeait Sherlock, il détourna le regard et le posa sur le sol.

- Sherlock ?!

Encore une fois, comme sortie de ses pensées, Sherlock soupira. Puis il retourna la tête pour voir John tenir, comme une pièce a conviction, la boîte contenant ses patch de nicotine, vide.

John s'approcha, souleva la manche de Sherlock pour regarder le grand nombre de patch collés dessus. Pour finir, il lança au détective un regard accusateur.

- Sherlock !

Sherlock repoussa son bras presque brutalement et se redressa.

- Quoi, « Sherlock » ?! Ça m'aide a me concentrer et tu le sais !

- Te concentrer sur quoi ?!

- Sur...

Sherlock se coupa net. Qu'allait-il dire ? « Sur le fait que je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. » ? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas au grand Sherlock Holmes. Mais ce qui le coupa net, c'était que la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut « Sur le fait que tu va me manquer. ».

Sherlock mit sa main sur le crâne de John et le poussa, pour lui laisser la place de se lever et de faire quelques pas.

- Tu veux du thé ? L'interrogea-t-il sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

Croyait-il réellement que John le laisserait tranquille ? Pas vraiment mais au moins lui ferait-il comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui en parler.

- Sur quoi, Sherlock ?

La façon dont John avait posé cette question, à la fois tendu et prêt à exploser, alerta le détective. Mais il n'était loin d'être impressionnable, et il lui était hors de question de faiblir maintenant.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

Les mains de John se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, puis il se tourna vers la porte. Il était clair qu'il essayait de contenir son énervement. Il préféra sortir de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui.

John sortait du 221B Baker Street, les poings fermés, lorsque la pluie se mit a tomber.

Hors de question de faire demi-tour. Même pour chercher un parapluie. Hors de question d'entendre une fois de plus la voix de Sherlock.

Combien de fois l'avait-il surprit a vider ses boîtes de patch de nicotine ? Plusieurs...mais cette fois, il n'avait pas de raison valable.

John faisait les cents pas depuis bien un quart d'heure lorsque Mrs Hudson arriva, l'obligeant a entrer au chaud, et surtout au sec.

Elle lui servit du thé, et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Comme a son habitude, il lui dit la vérité. Qu'il pensait que le mariage stressait Sherlock, et que c'était cela qui le faisait agir comme un idiot. Mrs Hudson rit, puis lui dit qu'elle comprenait Sherlock, et qu'a sa place elle n'y serait même pas allé.

- Pardon ? S'étonna John, reposant sa tasse de thé encore fumante.

- Franchement John. Seriez-vous allez au mariage d'une de vos anciennes petites amies avec votre remplaçant ? Elle avait dit cela le sourire au lèvre, l'air compatissante et toujours très calme.

- Je..., John laissa échapper un petit rire d'agacement avant de continuer, Sherlock et moi n'avons jamais, ô grand jamais, été ensemble. Je ne suis pas gay !

Mrs Hudson se contenta de rire, tout en se resservant une tasse de thé.

John ne voulait pas, encore une fois, soulever la question. Il se contenta donc de boire. Il se leva, disant ne pas vouloir la déranger plus, puis ouvrit la porte, et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

- John ! Mrs Hudson était sur le pas de sa porte et lui sourit.

- Oui ?

- Il a vraiment peur de se retrouver seul à nouveau, vous savez ?

John lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle referma doucement la porte sans plus d'explication et avant de la fermer totalement ajoutant un :

- Bonne journée John.

John était là. Dans l'entrée de son ancien appartement. Les pieds tournées vers la sortie, mais le corps tourné vers l'escalier. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le haut de ceux-ci. Monter ou partir ? Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Il n'était pas son père. De toute façon les sermons ne marchaient pas sur Sherlock. Il ne pourrait pas toujours être là pour lui, et il devrait se faire une raison. Et puis...

C'était trop tard. John était déjà dans les escalier, du moins son corps y était. Son esprit, lui, était resté coincé dans le halle d'entrée. Se demandant encore si c'était une bonne idée, et surtout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

John posa sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était fermée à clef. John donna d'abord un petit coup d'épaule, puis prit un peu de recul et fonça, l'épaule en avant, sur la porte. Ayant déjà fait ça de nombreuses fois, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec Sherlock, il savait exactement quand il allait entrer en collision avec la porte. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Au lieu de sentir le bois de la porte contre lui, c'est un torse qu'il sentit. Entraîné par son élan, il tomba au sol. Enfin, sur le corps qu'il avait fait tomber au sol, plutôt.

Lorsque John rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit était le sang qui coulait le long de la lèvre de Sherlock. Il avait du se la mordre violemment après s'être prit une épaule, et sans doute un coude, dans le thorax. John se doutait que se recevoir un ex-militaire, ayant prit de l'élan, ne devait pas être très agréable. Il se redressa donc promptement, et se pencha sur Sherlock.

- Sherlock ?! Tu vas bien ?

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, lui lança un regard noir et répondit par un gémissement de douleur.

John fut soulagé, il croyait réellement lui avoir cassé quelque chose, et connaissant Sherlock, cette réaction avait juste pour but de l'agacer. Ce qui, par ailleurs, ne marchait pas. Assit près de Sherlock, toujours sur le dos, il eut un soupir de soulagement tout en mettant ses mains dernière lui au sol. Son soupir se transforma en rire. Le genre de rire que l'on à après un grand moment de stresse. Un rire qui fait décompresser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Sherlock, un sourcil froncé et légèrement agacé.

- On peut dire que je tombe a pic.

- C'est vraiment stupide...

Tout en disant cela, Sherlock laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il voulait le retenir. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que c'était vain, il éclata de rire avec son ami. Après une bonne trentaine de secondes sans pouvoir se regarder, sous risque de relancer le fou rire, John se releva.

- Viens, enlevons tout ce sang.

Il tendis sa main a Sherlock, qui la saisit.

Sherlock était assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. John, agenouillé face a lui, tenait un coton qu'il tamponnait doucement a la lèvre de Sherlock.  
>John leva les yeux vers son ami, celui-ci regardait droit devant sans lui prêter attention.<p>

- C'était quoi ?

- Quoi donc ? Sherlock baissa les yeux l'air interrogateur.

- A ton avis ? Le coup de feu !

- Oh...ça... Sherlock eu un petit sourire malicieux avant de croiser à nouveau le regard de John qui sourit a son tour.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas partit de chez Mrs Hudson.

John voulu s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout, pourtant il riait. Sherlock voyait clairement que dans d'autres conditions, il se serait prit un magnifique crochet du droit dans la figure. Ce qui expliquait donc son silence, ne voulant pas en rajouter.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Après que John se soit étonné de la façon dont Sherlock s'était mordu, il alla se nettoyer les mains. En voyant le reflet de son ami dans le miroir, ce n'est pas Sherlock qu'il vit. Sherlock Holmes est quelqu'un qui ne montre pas ses émotions, du moins si il en avait. Mais la personne qu'il venait de voir dans le miroir, avait l'air affreusement triste.

- Ça ne va rien changer tu sais. Dit John en baissant son regard à nouveau sur ses mains moussantes de savon.

- De quoi ?

- Le mariage.

Sherlock regardait toujours face a lui. Un petit silence se fit avant que John ne reprenne la parole.

- Enfin, je ne vivrais plus ici. Mais en dehors de ça, je travaillerais toujours avec toi.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Sherlock... Il s'était retourné vers Sherlock, et légèrement baissé pour être à sa hauteur.

Sherlock recula brusquement la tête, avec un petit bruit d'aspiration, comme si il devait reprendre une bouffé d'oxygène loin de John.

- Merci de m'avoir soigné...enfin si tu n'étais pas rentré comme un agent du FBI aussi...

Sherlock se levait tout en disant cela d'un air glacial, qu'on pourrait juger d'habituel, mais pas à ce moment là.

John le regarda partir, puis se redressa et lui jeta le coton sur la tête.

- Si quelqu'un n'avait pas tiré pour attiré l'attention aussi ! Regardes moi quand je te parle ! 

Sherlock s'arrêta un instant. Puis presque aussitôt, il repartit, sans se retourner, vers le salon.

John le suivit à grands pas.

- Sherlock, j'ai dit regardes moi quand je te parle !

John posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock qui se retourna brusquement.

- Et bien vas y, parles moi.

Le ton que Sherlock avait employé était glacial, mais très calme. Ce qui déstabilisa John pendant quelques secondes. Son regard se baissa légèrement avant de revenir, rentrant en conflit avec celui de Sherlock.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ça ne va pas ?

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, Sherlock, dis moi simplement ce qui se passe sans détourner le sujet. S'il te plaît.

Le ton de John était déterminé, mais très loin de l'énervement. Le regard de Sherlock passa d'un œil à l'autre de Watson, comme un pendule mal rythmée. Il savait que John n'abandonnerait pas. Pas cette fois.

- Alors dis moi. John. Qu'est-ce qui te donnera envie de risquer la vie de ta femme et tes enfants lorsque nous serons réellement en danger ?

- C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Mais enfin, Mary sait tout à fait à quoi je m'expose et...

- Non elle n'en sait rien. Toi même tu n'en sais rien. Je t'en pries John, tu aimes être en danger. Tu adore ça ! Mais que quelqu'un le soit à cause de toi, tu ne le supporterais pas 5 minutes !

- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je reste seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, comme toi ?!

La tension qui était présente durant leur conversation, chuta d'un coup. John regardait Sherlock les yeux écarquillé, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Cherchant désespérément ce qu'il pouvait dire pour rattraper ses paroles.

John savait que s'il voulait se rattraper, c'était avant tout pour lui-même. Pour ne pas culpabiliser. Et non pas pour Sherlock, qui, sur ce genre de sujet, n'avait pas d'avis particulier. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Sherlock lui lança un regard noir. Plus que cela, il le tuait littéralement des yeux. Du moins, c'est ce que sentait John au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi avoir dit cela ? Pourquoi s'emportaient-ils autant pour un simple mariage ?

John pensait que ce silence allait encore durer longtemps. Il pensait qu'il durerait assez longtemps pour que Sherlock le tue réellement par le regard. Mais il se trompait.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Voilà ce qui ne va pas.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Rien. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Rien. Il ne fit rien lorsque Sherlock s'approcha de lui. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Il n'osa pas le repousser lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.


	3. Maybe

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Petite note simplement pour m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre. De plus je l'avais écrit depuis un moment. Mais doutes et re-doutes, cela a prit plus de temps que prévu...**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**  
><strong>Bonne lecture :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Mary entra au 221B Baker Street. Elle entra à reculons, pour ne pas mouiller le halle en refermant son parapluie qu'elle posa à l'entrée. Puis elle monta les escalier, prise d'un léger tournis. Ce n'était pas le premier de la journée. La fatigue sans doute. Devoir préparer ce mariage l'achevait d'avance. Elle frappa à la porte, John lui ouvrit. Il eut un léger sourire, et l'embrassa brièvement. Mary regarda dernière lui, et vit Sherlock, assit dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière et du sang coulant de son nez. En la voyant, il fit un petit signe de main sans bouger sa tête pour autant.<p>

- Oh mon dieu Sherlock, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Sherlock allait répondre, mais ce fut son fiancé qui le devança.

- Je lui ai ouvert la porte sur le nez. Cet idiot se tenait derrière.

- John voyons ! De plus, je t'ai déjà dit que tu es trop brusque.

- Trop brusque, John...tu as entendu ? Dit Sherlock, la tête toujours en arrière mais la voix légèrement ironique.

John fit un bref sourire, sans se tourner vers son ami. Mary le connaissait, elle connaissait ses mimiques, sa façon de cacher ses émotions...enfin bref, elle savait que ce n'était pas la porte qui avait fait saigner le nez de Sherlock. Mais plutôt le crâne de son future époux.

Ils discutèrent du mariage plusieurs heures. Le lendemain il en fut de même. Mary sentait l'atmosphère pesante qu'il y avait entre les deux amis. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé la veille, elle se doutait néanmoins que cela avait un lien avec le mariage. Tous deux étaient tendu à cette idée.

La jeune femme avait terriblement peur de gâcher leur amitié. Depuis le moment ou Sherlock était réapparu dans la vie de John. Cette vie dans laquelle elle ne serait jamais entré sans la présumée mort d'Holmes. Avant même de connaître cet homme, elle savait l'importance qu'il avait pour John. La façon dont il parlait de lui. Il l'admirait, réellement. Elle lui avait même demandé ironiquement « Tu es amoureux ou quoi ? » la première fois qu'il l'avait mentionné. Tout en ignorant qu'il était mort à ce moment là. Pour John il l'était.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait sortir cette idée de mariage, de séparation pour eux, de leur tête.

Son plan était simple. Dire la vérité aux deux hommes. Mais, pas _toute _la vérité. Dire à John qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Sherlock, qu'il avait l'air tendu par rapport au mariage. Et faire de même avec Sherlock à propos de John.

Effectivement, les deux hommes n'y avaient vu que du feu. Même Sherlock, ce qui l'étonna de la part du détective. D'être dupé aussi facilement...

Ils décidèrent de se changer les idées en prenant une affaire. Enfin, ils décidèrent poussé par Mary. Celle d'un jeune soldat de la garde de Sa Majesté qui se sentait menacé, et était de toute évidence harcelé.

Assis sur un banc Sherlock et John attendaient. Ils attendaient que le jeune homme en question ai fini son service. Ils allaient devoir se faire la conversation pendant une heure encore.

C'était très mal partit. Le silence régnait, et aucun d'eux n'osa le détrôner les dix premières minutes. Des minutes qui semblaient durer des heures. John regarda très souvent sa montre, étonné à chaque fois qu'une ou deux minutes seulement ne soient passées. Il évitait par dessus tout de croiser le regard de Sherlock. Faire semblant devant Mary était bien plus simple que faire semblant devant lui, seul.

Si tu veux que j'aille faire un tour, dis le moi. Dit Sherlock sans détacher son regard du jeune soldat qui montait la garde face à lui.

John se tourna vers lui, le regarda quelques instant. Sans doute espérait-il que Sherlock explique ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou au moins qu'il le regarde. Ainsi, il aurait pu voir le regard interrogateur du docteur.

Pourquoi voudrais-je que tu ailles faire un tour ?

Oh, je ne sais pas... Pour que ce soit moins gênant pour toi.

Le souffle d'un début de rire sortit de la bouche de John, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit de stupeur. Pas un rire amusé, mais plus étonné. Il souriait la bouche ouverte, et les yeux écarquillé. Sherlock venait-il vraiment de dire cela ? Pour John, si l'un d'entre eux devait être gêné, c'était bien Holmes. Et pas lui. C'était un comportement logique, même pour Sherlock. Et pourtant il avait raison. John était terriblement gêné, et Sherlock ne l'était pas vraiment. Voir pas du tout.

Mais depuis quand John Watson acceptait de laisser Sherlock Holmes avoir raison à son propos ?

Excuse moi, j'ai bien entendu ? Je ne suis pas gêné, toi par contre tu devrais.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Sherlock accompagna sa phrase par un pivotement de la tête. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

C'est ce que craignait John. Croiser son regard. Mais là c'était bien pire, il était comme bloqué dans ses yeux. Ne pouvant s'en détacher. Ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était ce qu'il faisait à l'instant. Regarder Sherlock sans savoir quoi dire, et balbutier le début d'un mot avant de fermer la bouche. Comprenant que ce qu'il pouvait dire était vain.

Le regard que Sherlock lui lançait, il le connaissait. Malheureusement. Malheureusement, car c'était exactement le regard qu'il avait fait avant de... Rien que d'y repenser, cela faisait frissonner John. Frissonner de quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. De dégoût sans doute.

Sherlock se rapprocha de John. Il allait sans doute essayer à nouveau de l'embrasser. Mais celui-ci ne se laisserait certainement pas avoir deux fois.

Il ne prit pas le risque de se faire à nouveau mal au crâne. Et c'est son crochet du droit qui vint heurter le détective. Assez fort pour que sa tête, penchée sur le côté dans le but d'atteindre les lèvres de son associé, rebondisse contre le rebord du banc. Sherlock se leva, comme par réflexe, se tenant la mâchoire. Une grimace de souffrance sur le visage. Le poing de John se serra à nouveau. Il voulait réellement se déchaîner sur Sherlock. Il lui avait fait confiance durant tellement longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir la même personne en face de lui. Il se sentait trahi.

Mais le souffle de Sherlock sur ses lèvres le ramena à la réalité.

Non, il n'avait pas frappé son ami. Non Sherlock n'était pas debout, éloigné de lui. Bien au contraire, il était penché sur lui. Les lèvres prêtes à toucher les siennes. John n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Son poing n'était pas fermé par la colère. Le souffle chaud de Sherlock caressa à nouveau ses lèvres. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Pas un frisson de dégoût, non. Était-il vraiment entrain de se laisser faire ? Une fois de plus ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!

Sherlock regarda brièvement les lèvres de John avec un sourire. Puis son regard se plongea dans celui de John. Le même sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il recula la tête sans avoir même frôlé la peau de Watson.

Une minute. Il fallut une minute a John pour réaliser qu'il était encore paralysé. Durant cette minute, il essaya de remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. Sherlock jouait avec lui ? Évidement qu'il jouait. Il s'amusait, il se réjouissait à chaque instant de tourmenter John. Ce dernier avait toujours l'espoir de voir des traits humains apparaître chez Sherlock. Mais pas cette fois. Sherlock jouait clairement avec lui. Avec ses sentiments. Quel genre d'ami faisait ça ? Pourquoi John se rattachait désespérément au détective le plus cruel, inhumain, sociopathe, asocial de tout l'univers ? Pourquoi John avait-il ressentit un frisson parcourir son échine au contact du souffle de Sherlock. Bon dieu, il allait se marier avec la plus merveilleuse femme qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Avec la plus merveilleuse personne qu'on puisse imaginer. Après Sherlock. Tout cela, et il le savait au fond de lui, tout cela arrivait après Sherlock. Même lui.

Une minute, oui. Une longue, et douloureuse minute. Lorsqu'il faut se mettre face à la réalité, les souffrances qui apparaissent sont plus vicieuse. Plus cruelles. Parce que plus profondes.

Watson mit sa tête entre ses mains, ses yeux fixant le sol. Sa bouche cherchait clairement des mots. Quels mots choisir. Il ne voulait pas tout ignorer, comme la dernière fois. Il ne pouvait pas.

Comment...comment peux-tu me faire ça Sherlock ? À quoi tu joues ?! C'est l'une de tes foutues expériences, c'est ça ?! « Voyons voir si John Hamish Watson est gay. » C'est ça l'intitulé ?!

L'écho du silence était pesant. Le docteur se redressa violemment, prêt à secouer son ami s'il le fallait.

Bon sang Sherlock ! Répond moi lorsque je te...je vais le tuer.

Holmes était sans doute partit depuis longtemps. Sûrement depuis le silence qui avait suivit leur proximité inhabituelle. Bien sûr, John savait où il était. Parti enquêter.

Watson n'eut pas tout de suite l'occasion de parler à Sherlock. Il devait s'occuper de sauver un homme. Arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne et fasse comme si de rien n'était. Pas cette fois. Le tout était de trouver les mots. De trouver le moment le plus opportun pour en parler. Et, en réalité, trouver ce qu'il pensait réellement de tout cela.

Sa simple hésitation lui faisait se poser des questions sur lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire de poser. Comme par exemple, que ressentait-il réellement pour Sherlock. Son meilleur ami. Cette conversation, ils l'auraient. Après le mariage.

Le seul moment qu'il fallait gérer maintenant, c'était son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Sherlock avait tout calculé pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne finisse saoul. Pas vraiment le genre de fête dont John avait rêvé. Mais Sherlock buvait avec lui, c'était déjà beaucoup de sa part.

Lorsque John allait chercher les verres (ou devrait-on dire, les éprouvettes graduée), il en profitait pour demander un peu d'alcool plus corsé dans le sien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mélange...le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Deux hommes, normalement très sérieux, sous l'emprise de l'alcool en train de chercher la bagarre avec leurs semblables. John dû faire sortir Sherlock d'un bar dans lequel ils étaient, pour l'empêcher de se battre, ou de se faire battre.

Ils décidèrent de marcher vers Baker Street. John étant assez lucide pour se dire que cela les aiderait à dessaouler un peu.

À l'évidence, Sherlock était dans un état plus pitoyable que lui. Cherchant à suivre le rebord du trottoir comme un enfant de dix ans. Ce qui décrocha un sourire amusé à John. Bêtement, ce dernier pensa que c'était le moment opportun. Bêtement car il savait que c'était totalement faux. Bêtement, aussi parce que ces pensées n'étaient pas les siennes, mais celles du John sous alcool. Lui et son ami ne s'en souviendraient peut être pas, mais peu importait.

Dis-moi Sherlock, c'est quoi cette expérience ?

Sherlock se tourna, tombant un peu du trottoir sur lequel il remonta immédiatement pour s'approcher de Watson. Pouffant légèrement de rire.

Quelle expérience ? Ooooh...cette expérience. A vrai dire je ne m'attendait pas à cette réaction.

À quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Je ne sais pas...à ce qu'elles aillent de haut en bas sans doute...

Quoi ? Non ! Pas l'expérience avec les mouches Sherlock.

John pouffa de rire à son tour. Puis il passa sa main autour des épaules d'Holmes.

Je parle de l'expérience que tu fais sur moi...

Je ne fais pas d'expérience sur toi. Je crois que tu as trop bu John. Je ne m'inquiète pas de toi autant que de mes cobayes.

Le détective commença a rire tout seul a nouveau. Mais John le saisit plus brutalement et le plaqua contre la porte d'un garage. Le bruit de l'impact avec le métal résonna dans la rue vide. Comme pour calmer cet excès de rage, John donna un coup de poing près de la tête de Sherlock qui se remit à rire avant de regarder John.

Tu te mets dans la perspective que je suis Sherlock Holmes. Toujours.

Dans quelle autre perspective veux-tu que je me mette ?!

Si tu ne me connaissais pas, que penserais-tu ?

John fixa Sherlock dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait un sourire stupide sur les lèvres. Définitivement dû à l'alcool. Mais dans son regard, John pouvait y trouver de la sincérité. Comme s'il avait face a lui deux Sherlock. Celui qui était saoul. Et celui qui avait conscience de ce qui se passait.

Le détective était sincère. Dans tout ce qu'il avait entreprit jusqu'alors envers John, il était sincère. Ses baisers, ses regards...et John avait caché cette réalité dernière une expérience. Il s'était mentit.

Comme si la vérité lui avait donné un coup, il lâcha Sherlock et recula d'un pas. Encore une fois, pensa-t-il, il venait de reculer devant la réalité. Quel soldat faisait-il ? Un soldat n'abandonne pas face à l'ennemie. Aussi puissant soit-il que celui qu'il avait en face a lui à présent. Pas Sherlock. Mais lui même. Il avait rejeté tout ces sentiments sans même les avoir regardés, observés.

La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Dans cette optique, John s'avança. Attrapa le col du manteau de Sherlock et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit il se sentait libéré. Libéré du poids du désir.

Sherlock s'était redressé aussitôt. Rendant le baiser de Watson avec tout autant de vivacité.

S'en suivit une série de baisers, Sherlock et John se plaquant à tour de rôle contre l'entrée du garage, faisant vibrer le métal dans toute la ruelle.

Plus aucune pensée parasite ne pouvait entrer dans la tête de John. Mary semblait avoir disparu. Ses problèmes, les meurtres, la guerre...tout cela s'était envolé comme de la vapeur.

Durant une brève pause, John colla son front à celui de Sherlock. La buée de leur souffle chaud se mélangeant dans l'air. Un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout ceci semblait les avoir fait dessaouler. Semblait, car malgré le fait qu'ils retrouvèrent assez rapidement Baker Street dans une dynamique d'excitation, ils ne dépassèrent pas la troisième marche de l'escalier qui les conduisait à l'appartement. Tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient endormis dans ces marches. Pas très confortablement, mais peu importait sur le moment.

Peut-être était-ce encore du fait de l'alcool. Mais le simple fait d'être blottit l'un contre l'autre faisait de ces marches d'escalier l'endroit le plus paisible au monde.


End file.
